


Aloha: Love & Friendships:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve, Danny, Catherine: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e20 Olelo Pa'a (The Promise), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Team & Catherine helps Steve deal with Freddie's death, Will he be ok?, Is he gonna learn that he is never alone?, Stay Tuned, You will need tissues for this one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the third in my Steve/Catherine/ Danny series, Read "The Beginning" & "Don't Have To Say Anything", & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha: Love & Friendships:

*Summary: The Team & Catherine helps Steve deal with Freddie's death, Will he be ok?, Is he gonna learn that he is never alone?, Stay Tuned, You will need tissues for this one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the third in my Steve/Catherine/ Danny series, Read "The Beginning" & "Don't Have To Say Anything", & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

After the service, Commander Steve McGarrett could not stand to be around there, Joe expressed his condolences, & left, Steve said simply, "I have to leave", he ran off at top speed, his lover, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was concerned, & kept with him, He stopped near a bench, & fell to his knees, & let his anger, & emotions out, Catherine was instantly at his side, & comforted him, She looked up to find their other lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & the other two members of Five-O, Officer Kono Kalakaua & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly near them, but respectfully give them their space.

 

Steve wouldn't calm down, Catherine nodded to her friends, & they came up to him, Chin said, "I am sorry for your loss, Brother, He sounded like one hell of a man", he hugged him, Steve just let the tears flow, & the Hawaiian Lieutenant comforted him, & moved to the side, so Kono can have her moment, She said, "He is at peace, Steve, Finally, You gave that to his family, He is always with you in here & here", she tapped his head & chest. She kissed, & hugged him, Danny saw just how broken his partner is, "Let it out, Danno's here", he kissed his forehead, & they embraced, Steve went to move & fainted, They rushed him to his house.

 

They got him undressed, & into some comfortable shorts, & a t-shirt, while he was sleeping, They stayed close, just in case he woke up & needed something, Catherine told them about what Jin-Moon, the Leader, did to Freddie's Body, & how Steve reacted, & was silent during their flight home. The Others wished that he was alive, so they can kill him for hurting Steve like that, Kono said with concern, "He will be ok though, Right ?", Catherine said smiling, "He will be, With our love & support", Chin nodded, & said, "He will get just that", Danny said, "I am gonna make dinner, l will cook up some of his favorites, So he will eat", Catherine kissed him, & said, "Sounds good, Sweetie" & he left to do just that, They kept their watch on Steve.

 

Steve woke up feeling hungry & thirsty, Danny placed his favorite fish dish in front of him, & he ate it, feeling better, & took a swig of beer, that Catherine gave him, He told them about the mission, that Freddie died on, & he said feeling guilty, & sad, "I feel guilty for living & he is dead", Catherine said, "If he did not back you up, You would be dead too", Kono added, "It would be a dishonor", Chin said., "We are ohana, We stand behind you". Danny said, "We would not know you, If you died", They proposed a toast to Freddie, & Steve was touched by it, & he then composed himself.

 

Kono & Chin had to leave, they told their leader to call if he needs anything, no matter what time it is, day or night, The Seal smiled, & said, "Promise", He started to clean up up as soon as they left, but Danny & Catherine stopped him, & dragged him in the house, Catherine said, "Tsk, Worrying about everyone & everything, But not yourself", Danny said, "Leave it, We will take care of it, You relax", They led him to their master bathroom. They stripped him out of his clothes in no time flat, & they got out of theirs. They washed him, & made love to him, Steve never felt this good in his life.

 

Steve was overtaken, when they landed on the bed afterwards, Danny & Catherine were torturous on his body, especially his nipples, which made the Navy Seal shiver in response, Also, Steve & Catherine tag teamed Danny, & made him moan, then he orgasmed multiple times. They soon followed, & the boys went on Catherine, she screamed with delight, & they cuddled against each other, Danny & Catherine fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Steve looked at his lovers, with a smile. He realized that he can get through anything bad or in the future with the love & friendship of his ohana, He joined his lovers in a quiet slumber on that peaceful evening.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for possible sequel!!!*


End file.
